My Life as a Demigod
by Bookworm Shreya
Summary: This is a story in which I create a character who is a demigod. To find out more about her adventures, read on. This is my first story so hope you like it.


**I almost turn into "Kat Food"**

'Wow' I thought as I ran. 'Its my birthday in five days and here I am, running for my life.'

Okay, introductions first. My name is Katherine Thompson. I know it's a very long name but, ah well, that's that. I prefer being called Kat. I'm almost 14 years old. I'm about to turn 14 in five days as I have mentioned. I live in Los parents died in a plane crash when I was eleven months. I live with my aunt. She told me that my parents were missionaries and they suddenly had to go to Romania for some work, and left me with her, but on their way back, their plane crashed and they didn't survive. Their names were Emily and Roger Thompson. My aunt's name is Samantha Williams. My uncle, who's the biggest jerk in the whole world, is Andy Williams, short for Andrew. He's the most cruel person I've ever known. Sometimes, I've seen him hit poor Aunt Sam. When he's in a bad mood, he hits me too. I always want to drown him but if the pig doesn't work, what will become of Aunt Sam and me? He's a plumber and he doesn't even allow me to make friends let alone have them visit. Well, enough of him.

My appearance : I'm average tall for my age. I have straight, glossy black hair which is a little curved at the end. It forms a little loop. I have dark brown eyes, chubby cheeks, rosy lips and a normal nose. When I smile, dimples_don't_ form on my cheeks. I wear specs.  
My personality : I'm bubbly and cheerful, very immature, but serious when i need to be. I'm really short-tempered and impatient. I love practical jokes and pranks. My leadership is absolutely flop. My singing sounds like a guitar chord gone terribly wrong. I'm nerdy and love to read books but I have dyslexia and ADHD. Its difficult, but after some time, I can understand the words. At first, if something is written "Welcome", it appears to me like "lomecWe". But after a while, staring, I figure it out. One crazy thing about me is that I can read ancient Greek, god-knows-how. I'm totally crazy and adventurous. I love breaking rules. I'm terrible at sports. I hate boys. I like Archery, Horse-riding, etc. I especially love Swimming. blah blah...

Now, back to the story. I suppose I should start from the beginning.

We had gone to Long Islands for something. I was roaming outside our rented house to get away from Uncle Andy. It had just rained and everything (except me of course) was wet. I was jumping into puddles and being childish. I thought about my birthday in five days which would not be celebrated as usual and I wouldn't get any presents. It was March 26. No one was around. Suddenly, a large dragon with five heads appeared from nowhere and started chasing me. I ran and ran shouting for help.

So, there I was running from the last ten minutes. Oh, and did I forget to mention that the middle head spewed fire? I remembered reading about it in school(don't get me started about my school. I've been kicked out of at least four). It was a Greek mythological creature called a Hydra. I also remembered that if you cut a Hydra head, two more grew back on the same spot. Ugh! How disgusting yet annoyingly advantageous. I was losing hope and energy, when I saw a sign on the hill. It was in ancient Greek but I could read it. It read, "Camp Half-Blood". I didn't understand it but the Hydra was gaining on me.

Then, a boy came out from the Camp. He had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, point ears and a babyish face that shouted mischief . He looked like a Latino Santa's Elf. He was kinda cute.

I scolded myself from getting distracted and ran on. My throat was sore from shouting for help so much, but I managed to croak, "Help me, please." He grinned and waved, but saw the monster and stopped. His expression turned grim.

I, meanwhile, found a tall tree and climbed. I was too exhausted. But then I realized what a stupid thing I had done. The monster could easily burn down the tree. Before I could climb down, the Hydra burnt the tree with its fire. Luckily, I didn't get roasted to "Kat Fry", but I fell and when I landed, a sickening crack came from my spine. I tried to get up, but pain shot up my back, and my ankle was twisted. I lay there moaning, waiting for the monster to gobble me up, when I saw the elfish boy run up to the Hydra. I thought he must be mad, but then, he did something most surprising. A ball of fire appeared on his hand and he thrust it at the monster. He also brought out a sword and battled with it. This continued for a while, but the boy defeated the Hydra and it turned to ashes.

He then turned to me and said," Are you okay?" I smiled painfully, and said," Are you always this stupid? My backbone's broken and my ankle twisted and my clothes smoldering." He then bent down and took my hands and placed them around his neck. He slid one arm under my neck and the other under my knees. I groaned as he pulled me up. His hands were gentle but firm. I was too tired to question about what had happened. We went to the camp and as we entered, he said," Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out


End file.
